Beyond Tedium
by Lavenderagate
Summary: Story takes place during Season 3 between Faith, Hope and Trick & Beauty & the Beast of BTVS but now includes Dawn. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

It was early morning on another weekday in Sunnydale, and that meant another boring school day for the Summers sisters. _Well boring for me anyway_, thought Dawn Summers. Her sister Buffy on the other hand always had something interesting and new, being the chosen one after all. Dawn really felt she was more or less referred to by Buffy's friends as the little human sister who gets in the way of her superhero big sister, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. All she wanted was to be known as…well… just Dawn.

Buffy and her friends didn't see her as just Dawn though. She even thought her mother sometimes did not see her originality. Everyone just grouped Buffy as her keeper. That was not how it was for Dawn but she knew that Buffy wasn't the only special one. It wasn't that she didn't like Buffy. Buffy was her sister she loved her but she just wanted to be noticed by her. It was true she thought Buffy's friends were older and they did cool stuff like fighting demon and vampires. She just wanted to be included whether it was killing vamps or watching a movie fest with Buffy's friends Xander and Willow. Even if she had helped save the world and Buffy, no one would admit it. They acted like she was never there because she wasn't supposed to be in the first place. _Well if they asked me to help I wouldn't have to sneak in to help_, Dawn sighed as she idly stirred the Colonel Crunch cereal that sat in the bowl in front of her. _I never get to be included in anything_ _cool_, Dawn thought.

Joyce Summers grabbed a container of orange juice from the refrigerator and poured three glasses of juice. As she passed a glass to her youngest daughter she looked up the stairway toward her oldest daughter's room. "Buffy! You'd better hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Joyce shouted up the stairs.

Some rustling could be heard on the second floor. As Buffy rushed quickly to get ready, her muffled voice returned down the stairs, "Coming!"

Dawn, still stirring her bowl of cereal, rolled her eyes and said grumpily, "Mom, I don't know why you try. Buffy is late all the time. Besides "the slayer" doesn't take orders."

Joyce smirked at her at young daughter knowingly as she began to drink her juice. "Dawnie eat your cereal it's getting mushy."

Dawn said cheerily," But I like mushy… crunchy is the gross one."

"Oh! Well if you want mushy I can make oatmeal instead?" Joyce said with a motherly smile.

"No." Dawn replied quickly, " Mom that's okay. Oatmeal is too mushy."

Just entering the conversation Buffy enters the kitchen looking confused, "What's too mushy?"

"You and your boyfriend Scott Hope at the Bronze making with the smoochies." Dawn teased her sister making fish faces.

Buffy dumbfounded by the attack, " What! No it's not like that…we were…Um… How did you…?"

Their mother turned to Buffy looking interested but not trying to look too worried. "Buffy you have a new boyfriend? Why am I always the last to know…" Joyce said sounding more hurt then she liked herself to.

Buffy calmed down some not expecting this morning to start out like 20 questions. Buffy started to explain, " Well he not really…we are just friends Mom. No worries okay."

"Like you were just friends with Angel…" Dawn said, pleased with herself for making her sister uncomfortable and still making fish faces.

Buffy was starting to get annoyed. " Will you stop?" She said through gritted teeth. "Wait a second? How do you know about Scott anyway? Were you…? Dawn were you reading my diary… Again! That is not cool!" Buffy turned to her mom for help and jumped to assumptions." Mom she read my diary!"

Dawn was now the one who was shocked, " No… no I didn't …I …"

Joyce turned to her youngest daughter and sternly said, " Dawn… now we talked about this before. You respect Buffy's privacy and she respects …"

"…Yours!' Dawn said finishing her mother's sentenced. "I know Mom and I didn't. I swear! Chole Jacobs sister Ambrosia saw Buffy and Scott Hope at the Bronze." Dawn looked dejected. " I was just having some fun. Buffy teases me all the time."

Joyce and Buffy looked at each other not believing the younger Summer's girl.

Dawn looked at them incredulously. She was telling the truth and they didn't believe her. "Really I didn't this time." They still didn't believe her and now she was angry. They never believed what she said and it was only one time she read Buffy's diary. Okay maybe twice, but still this time she was telling the truth.

"Besides who wants to read about that freak." Dawn snapped at Buffy as she grabbed her school bag. " I already know more then I want to. And if it weren't for her we'd all have a normal life." She exited out the door.

Buffy was completely hurt by the last remark, " Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

Joyce sighed and put her hand on Buffy's shoulder, "It's okay honey. She didn't mean it. She's just…moody."

"I'll say. What's she so moody about anyway? Girls… I was never like that… was I?" Buffy asked smiling while she picked up her schoolbooks.

Joyce just smiled lightly, kissed Buffy on the head and said, "I have two beautiful girls."

"Thanks mom." Buffy smiled, and then stopped smiling as she realized her mom was avoiding." Hey that's not an answer."

A car horn sounded outside the Summers Household. Joyce begin to walk out the door avoiding the question, "Well Oz is here honey you better go. I have to get Dawn to school."

Buffy shouted back to her mom standing the doorway, "Okay but we'll finish this later."

Joyce opened the door to her car. "Bye Honey, have a good day." She said getting into the drivers seat next to her youngest child who was pouting angrily.

Buffy watched her mom drive off and waved. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Another exciting day for Buffy." Buffy said to herself unenthused, "Yay for me." She frowned and walked to Oz's van.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 

Oz's van pulled into a parking space at Sunnydale High school's parking lot. Buffy and her friends shuffled out of the Scooby mobile with books and schoolbags in hand. As they headed for the entrance, Buffy continued to relay about her sister's irritability and not without complaint.

"Can you believe she said that? As if I am the only reason that little…" she groaned exasperated, "She just makes me so mad. And it's not my fault we live on a Hellmouth. She should blame mom for that."

Willow and Oz gave each other a knowing look that said this wasn't the first of the Summers sister squabbling they had heard. Willow gave Buffy a smile and patted her back comfortingly.

Oz opening the door for the school entrance and let the ladies go first. "It's sounds like you got yourself a Tween on your hands."

Buffy looked confused, " A Tween? Is that suppose to make sense? Willow, tell Oz to make sense."

"You know a tween?" Oz said with his charming grin, "Someone who's not a teenager yet and not quite a little kid anymore."

Their friend Xander walked into the conversation as they turned towards the hall that headed to the library. "So what's happening gang?" Xander exclaimed, "Lots of spooky stuff to make sense of at Giles' Library of Knowledge?"

Buffy smiled warmly at Xander as she explained, " No spooky stuff… well yet. Just problems with my tween sister."

Zander stopped walking and said with wide-eyed expression, " Wait! Buffy has a twin!" he starts to catch up with the group as they enter the library, " Is she single?"

Willow, Oz and Buffy looked at each other disgusted as Xander continued with his wild imagination, "I know I am going with Cordy and all, but I think me and her could work something…"

"Xander!" Willow interrupted, "She's talking about Dawnie."

Xander realized how stupid he just sounded. He mouthed the word _Oh _and sat at a table in the library hoping become invisible.

Willow turned to Buffy and said, "You know Buffy, Oz is right. Dawn is still young. She's had to deal with a lot even earlier then you did. I am sure she didn't mean that she blames you." She continued trying her best to comfort her best friend, " It's just… Well, imagine if you were 13 and found out vampires, witches and werewolves were all real. I mean it's one thing at 16 but… 13 is a different story."

Buffy looked a little shell shocked at what Willow brought to her attention, "Yeah, maybe I should talk to her sister-to-sister, you know… Oh…or I could…" Giles interrupted her sentence as he stared out the window of the library door.

"…Let her skip school and sneak around her big sister high school?" Giles finished.

Buffy gave Giles a strange look and replied, " Not exactly what I was thinking. I thought more along the lines of shopping and ice cream while doing the big sis talk. But skipping school that a little much don't ya.…think". Buffy trailed off as she saw Giles was pointing to the library door. A head was peeking back in the door of the library that looked like Dawn and disappeared caught in the act.

Buffy started to walk toward the door and called, " Dawn…?" Buffy opened the door to the hallways. Kids were streaming through, then the bell rang and the hall cleared. There was no sign of Dawn.

Willow, Xander and Oz started to head for class but stopped to look with Buffy. Willow asked, "Was it Dawn?"

"I think so.. but she ran off." Buffy replied.

"It's not like her to skip school…is it? I mean … she likes school." Willow said worried.

Buffy shook her head, "No it's not like her… at all. You guys better get to class, 1st period is starting. I will tell Giles to call Dawn's school and see what's going on."

Willow and Oz started to head to class. Willow glanced behind her toward Buffy with concern still on her face. Xander hung behind to talk to Buffy.

"So…" Xander said looking at Buffy seriously, " I still don't get it. How did Dawn become your twin?"

Buffy sighed exasperated, " Go to class Zander."

Zander pulled to attention like a solider and saluted. "Yes, ma'am right away."

Buffy headed back inside the library to talk to Giles as Xander took his time to class. As he walked by one of the windows of the school's pavilion he noticed someone peering behind a bush. "Someone's playing hooky." Zander said in a tattletale voice as he opened the only door to the pavilion.

In the library, Giles was on the phone and Buffy sat next to him on the main library reception desk. Buffy stammered with concern for her sister, " There must be something wrong Giles. Why would Dawn come here?" Giles held a finger to his lips for Buffy to be silent as he waited on hold with Dawn's school.

Xander, now investigating the pavilion, headed toward the bush where he thought he saw… _Yep it's her. It definitely Dawn,_ he thought, as Dawn's head popped out of the bush and giggled.

Xander stood in front of the tall bush Dawn was hiding behind. "Hey Dawnie! You know Buffy is worried about you? Why don't you come from behind there and we'll go talk to her and tell her you're okay?" He said in the best comforting tone he could possibly muster. There was no answer. Xander sighed, a little fed up, as he walked around the bush and looked on the other side. Smiling the whole time ready to grab her when he assumes she will run. Quickly his smile leaves his face as he quickly glances around at nothing. Dawn is gone. Which is impossible without Xander seeing where she went. "Okay. Maybe you're not alright…" Xander says to himself with hesitation. And then starts in a run back towards the library.

Buffy looked at Giles frustrated as he got off the phone. "So how can that be Giles? I saw… you saw her."

Giles took off his glasses and wiped them feeling just as frustrated but trying not to panick. " Yes, they were sure. Come to think of it Buffy I only saw eyes so maybe…" Zander rushing in to the library out of breath cuts off Giles, "She disappeared!"

Buffy raises an eyebrow, " Who did? You didn't really find my twin did you?"

Zander still out of breath said, " Dawn… I saw her in the pavilion."

"That's impossible! We just called her school. Her teacher said she's been in class all morning." Giles said with panic and unbelief.

With the shake of his head Zander said with faithfulness, " No it was Dawn. I am sure of it. She just disappeared before my eyes. Poof Dawnie there then, Pooff Dawnie gone.

Buffy turned to Giles for answers "Giles, What's going on?"

Giles turned to Buffy," I honestly don't know Buffy but we should call you mother. You said she drove her to school this morning correct?"

Buffy nodded and picked up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It was Monday and on the door to the Sunnydale Art Gallery the sign said closed as it usually does on Mondays. A new Art show had been planned called "The Art of Sunnydale". It was going to feature local artists of Sunnydale some new and some old. Joyce was not new to the Art Gallery. She was in charge of bringing the art in, setting it up and sometimes getting people to buy pieces. As long she didn't get any possessed masks or other things of the supernatural happen she did a pretty good job. This show was different. This show worried her.

Joyce sighed and leaned on her hand staring at the piece of blank canvas in front of her. _Think Joyce, you know art you can do this. _Joyce thought to herself. She closed her eyes and could see the image in her mind that she wanted to place it on the canvas. _Okay I can see it but how do I get it on this._ She huffed frustrated and threw her arms down. Joyce picked up the gray cloth from the floor and covered the canvas again. "Maybe I just need a good cup of coffee." Joyce said out loud to no one and glanced at her watch. _Good I still have time. John Kelly won't be here with his work for another hour. _

Joyce picked up her jacket and walked out the Gallery locking the door behind her. She smiled to herself and walked toward the coffee shop down the street. She was already to far away to hear the Art Gallery phone ringing inside.

Buffy was getting frustrated so she hung up the phone. "No answer." Buffy said with pout on her face full of worry.

Giles smiled thoughtfully, "Well there is no reason to worry. I am sure you mother is fine. I will just try again in a few minutes. You and Xander on the other hand should get to class."

Buffy stood ready to rebel to worried about her family, " But … Giles she could be in trouble. I mean my spidery senses are going into over load here so don't tell me I am over reacting… because I am not."

"Buffy. I know you are worried and you have every right to be…" Giles started calmly and then quickly changed his tone to submissive anger, "…but you just returned to school. Principle Snyder is looking for anything… and I mean anything he can use against you … against us. You and Xander need to go to class. Are you willing to sacrifice all your mother did to get you back here?"

"Apparently, the answer to that question is...Yes." Said Principle Snyder walking in.

Xander stood up shocked, " Principle Snyder we were just talking about you. As in talking we meant nice things…."

"Can it Harris. Ms. Summers, and Mr. Harris … I like to see the both of you in my office… now." The troll-doll like principle said with a manipulative smile. He waved his hand for them to follow and turned around to the library door. There he waited for the two holding one door open.

Buffy and Xander looked at each other knowing they were in trouble, " Oh Crap.", Buffy said not knowing Synder was still there.

"I heard that.", Synder shouted, "Let's go."

Buffy and Xander walked out of the library with there head down guilty.

Giles looks angrily around the room and kicks the trashcan across the floor. "Damnit!" He quickly grabs the phone and began to dial Buffy's mother again.

Joyce stood at the window to the coffee shop and paid for her coffee. "Have a nice day." The girl at the counter said to Joyce. "Thanks, you to" Joyce replied.

Joyce sat at the table set up out side the coffee shop and smiled as she took a deep breath. _What a beautiful day_. She thought to herself. She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at the sunny blue sky with a few clouds and just relaxed for a while. It reminded her of day she once spent with Buffy and Dawn's father, Hank, before they divorced. She relaxed more not thinking of the blank canvas in her gallery, not thinking of the show, or of her daughters' fight earlier that morning. She just sat back and let her head clear.

Giles still in the library kept trying the phone at the Art Gallery not able to get an answer. "Oh bloody hell." He said as he slammed the phone down and picked up his car keys. He looked around the library and then rushed out to his car.

Joyce still sat at the table out side the coffee shop and was jolted from her mediation. An elderly old lady who was walking behind Joyce bumped into her chair. "Oh I am so sorry, honey." The woman said. "Oh, that's okay." Joyce said as she looked at her watch and realized it was getting closer to her meeting. Joyce smiled kindly at the old woman. Joyce then got up from the chair and began to walk back to the Art Gallery. Knowing that she still had a little time Joyce stopped at the magazine stand on the way glanced at the magazines. She noticed someone from the corner of her eye standing next to her. She glanced up at the stranger smiling mostly because of the good mood she was now in. As she looked back down at the magazine in her hand and her smile faltered. She realized that is was not a stranger next to her it was her ex–husband. She quickly glanced up again he was gone now but walking down the street quickly. _It can't be,_ she thought, but it was Hank. It wasn't the Hank she knew now. It was a younger Hank. It was the young man she had just thought of when she was sitting down. She had thought of the day when they had lunch at a park and he had asked her to marry him. That stunning day that seemed so long ago but yet there he was so young. He was still wearing the same blue shirt and dark pants he wore that day. Joyce dropped the magazine and coffee from her shaky hands and watched her ex-husband get into a cab but not before he glanced at Joyce with a nod and a smile. Then he was gone. There was a deep emptiness in her chest and tears begin to form in Joyce's eyes as she covered her mouth in shock.

TO BE CONTINUED>>>


End file.
